Known in the art are machines for laying out fabric from a bobbin of fabric which comprises feeding means for the coiled laminar product and driving means for the laminar product which facilitate emergence of same and drive it onto the table upon which it is laid out.
The aforesaid means are mounted on a movable carriage running the length of the table. As it moves, the carriage lays the bobbin out on the table until it reaches the end of same, where it is cut or a fold is formed as the direction of path of the carriage is inverted, which carriage then lays a second layer of fabric on the existing layer, and so forth.
The machine can thus lay out one or more layers of fabric along the table, as appropriate for each particular case of utilization.
There is frequently a need to lay out a dividing paper for each certain number of layers of fabric laid out, leaving on the work table in alternating manner and in vertical direction a certain number of groups of layers of fabric and layers of dividing paper.
The process followed for placing these layers of dividing paper has so far been carried out entirely manually, leaving the fabric laying out carriage stopped at one end of the table until the operator had placed and cut the pertinent layer of paper. Automatic laying out of the fabric with the carriage was then recommenced, until such time as another layer of paper was needed. This process was continued until the end of laying out, which involved a considerable loss of time in comparison with the time taken to lay out fabric in an automated manner.